There came a transfer student
by phiolina
Summary: Naruto transferred in the academy where sasuke is but, why does he and sasuke skips class often? And would naruto finally experience true love here? Will he realize that he's in love? Find out!


**CHAPTER 1**

One day in the academy, there came a new transfer student in kakashi's class.

" Alright class today we have a new transfer student who will be joining us. I expect you to make hime feel welcome. " As kakashi said this, the transfer student entered the room. Hehad blond hair and wore a t-shirt with a matching vest with hood. " I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you all. " He introduced himself politely.

When Naruto introduced himself you could hear some girls whispering. " He's hot! " said a girl with blond hair. " I agree with you for sure. Look Hinata's blushing! " said a girl with pink hair responding to the girl with blond hair.

" You girls there please be quiet. " Said kakashi making an evil stare at them. They immediately stopped whispering to each other when they saw kakashi.

" Alright then, Naruto please seat next to sasuke. Sasuke please stand. " said kakashi telling naruto where to seat sand sasuke stood up as kakashi told him to. When everything was settled, they started the lesson.

After hours of class it was finally break time and they all went to the cafeteria. " Hay sakura, look the new kid is seating next to sasuke." Sakura looked at where sasuke was seating. " Wow, nobody can seat next to sasuke since he gives everyone an evil stare. But that guy he lets THAT guy who's new seat beside him." She said angrily since she who has the biggest crush on sasuke can't seat beside him.

" Sooo, I heard you're the most popular in school. Your fangirls keeps taking pictures of you." Naruto said this to sasuke teasing him. " Speak for yourself! You've got lots of fangirls staring at you and talking about you and your just new here." Said sasuke back leaving naruto speechless.

" Well, you know me I've got some good looks." Naruto said jokingly. As naruto and sasuke were having a chat all the girls went to where they were seating. " Hello! I'm Ino." She said in a cheerful voice and was followed by sakura. " And I'm sakura, nice to meet you." The rest of the group of girls introduced themselves except for a certain shy girl. " Oh and this is Hinata. She's very shy so she's not that good at introducing herself." Said tenten introducing Hinata. " N-nice to meet you naruto kun." Said hinata hiding her face with a book.

" Ummm….." Ino starting a new conversation. " Can we seat here with you? " She asks hoping that they would say yes. " Sure but you know sasuke….." Naruto looks at sasuke with begging eyes. " Don't give me those eyes naruto. My answer is no." But naruto was persistent and kept giving him the puppy dog eyes and said " Aww come on. You gotta let these beautiful girls have a seat. I mean if you don't….." Then Naruto suddenly changed his expression and began to smile mischievously and took out some pictures showing to him secretly so that the girls will not see. " I have these to show them….. I wonder what their reaction will be." He said this like he means it.

" Okay, okay! They can seat with us just keep that away and son't you ever show it to anyone, got it! " Sasuke said completely annoyed with what Naruto showed him. " Thanks naruto kun! " said Ino with a smile on her face. " Ummm….. Naruto kun, what was that you showed to sasuke kun that made him agree? " Said tenten with curiosity. Sasuke immediately looked at naruto giving off a message ' don't you dare show them or I will kill you'. Naruto noticed sasuke's stare at him and said while scratching his head " Uuuhh…. S-sorry but I promised this guy I wouldn't show it to anyone."

They all had fun at break time and it was finally time to go back to class. " Hey sasuke…" Said naruto in a serious face " don't forget."

" Yeah I know, but how are we going to be excused? Kakashi sensei doesn't let his students have excuses for not being able to join the class." Said sasuke responding.

Naruto immediately had a smile on his face. " Don't sweat it. Leave it to me…."

Sasuke's eyes widened and got an idea of what naruto is going to do but before he even got the chance to stop naruto from his plans kakashi entered the room and said " Alright everyone, settle down."

Before kakashi was about to start the lesson, naruto immediately stood up and said " Kakashi sensei! Can I and sasuke please be excused?"

Kakashi looked at him with curiosity but at the same time with a serious face " I'm sorry but the answer is no."

But as kakashi said no naruto didn't seat back down but instead called out to kakashi and threw a book at him and kakashi caught it and stared with shock. " Is this….." He said completely speechless.

" Yup! And you're the first one who will be able to read that book plus I got it from him personally." Said naruto cheerfully.

*I knew it!* Sasuke thought to himself.

" Alright you two can be excused, go do whatever you want." Said kakashi while still staring at the book naruto gave him.

The two left the room. *Where are they going and most especially sasuke kun* Sakura thought to herself while naruto and sasuke was leaving the room but at the same time everyone was surprised. "EEEEHHHHHHH!" everyone shouted in surprise that kakashi let them be excused with just naruto giving him a book.

And while everyone was in ruckus Hinata thought to herself * Tomorrow I'll give naruto kun a welcome present! *


End file.
